<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Party by Ghostofst4rm4n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794379">Wedding Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n'>Ghostofst4rm4n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Messy, Multi, baby bump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one more surprise to present the bride and groom to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chip/Gadget Hackwrench, Dale/Gadget Hackwrench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Discord Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rescue HQ was abuzz with sound and energy as the dinner finally began to wind down. Gadget smiled up at Dale from the table and nodded. Dale got up to give the speech he had been practicing. Unknown to the guests, and her husband to be, she knew what was coming next. She had watch him deliver this speech several times in the makeshift mirror she had made for him. Dale looked to his best friend, tapping gently on the makeshift microphone she had also fashioned for him.</p>
<p> She caressed the small bump on her stomach. Waiting for the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>